Tatenashi Sarashiki/Relationships
All the relationships regarding Tatenashi Sarashiki. 'Family' Kanzashi Sarashiki Her younger sister. Tatenashi loves her sister but had trouble communicating with her due to their different personalities, making it look like they do not get along well with each other, and she usually only talks to her when it's necessary. Nevertheless, the two sisters do care about each other, as Tatenashi didn't hesitate to use her body (even when she was already injured) to protect her younger sister from the Golem lll. They finally resolve their differences at the end of Volume 7Infinite Stratos 2, episode 9. With their relationships had improved since then, Kanzashi started seeing her big sister as a love rival after noticing Tatenashi's feelings for Ichika (ironic since it was thanks to Ichika that they finally managed to get along and if Tatenashi would not have asked Ichika to be the partner of her younger sisters Kanzashi he would never have known him on Ichika). However, the two sisters can still work together when they see Ichika around other girls. Despite loving her younger sister, Tatenashi isn't against teasing Kanzashi or putting her in awkward situations with Ichika for her amusement. 'IS Academy Fellow Students' As the Student Council President at IS Academy, Tatenashi is very popular and well-liked the student body. They're especially grateful with how she been lending out Ichika to all the clubs and giving them chances to have him. Ichika Orimura She was assigned by the headmaster to protect him and prevent his IS from being stolen. She enjoys teasing or flirting with him in a manner that makes him very uncomfortable. He usually doesn't like her company because she always ends up teasing him. But when it comes to important matters (such as Phantom Task or family), they would talk to each other more seriously, although she would usually break the atmosphere by teasing him or playing a prank. But when Ichika talks about her she does it with respect and she praises it. Another part of the reason why Ichika was uncomfortable around Tatenashi was that she would get too physically close to him with her very voluptuous, mature body (Ichika of stated that figure's of Tatenashi is good, and not just good, but really outstanding). She would also tease him with it by dressing scantily in front of him and demanding him to massage her whole body, which Ichika considered 'dangerous' for a young man like him. Ichika thought that her body felt great to touch and it felt good to massage it. Also, when Tatenashi asked him to massage her butt, Ichika did not oppose and really liked the feeling of it, having a nosebleed while doing soLN Volume 5 Chapter 2 and Infinite Stratos 2 Episode 2 & 3. Throughout Volume 6 it is shown that she is becoming more mindful of Ichika, even thinking of him on random occasions. While she doesn't mind teasing him or putting him in situations he doesn't want to be, she has complete trust in him. In the episode of "Lovely Style", Ichika she sees it on Tatenashi that Neko Cat he was a little shy he she looked a little more at her feminine parts unlike the other girls and when Tatenashi told him that his Ichika that gets serious it seems to be becoming more affordable and seems that a moment has arisen between them special but it was interrupted of Lingyin. In Volume 7, she trusted him enough to ask him to help her little sister, Kanzashi when she was having trouble getting along with herInfinite Stratos 2, episode 7 and 8 (when Kanzashi goes to Ichika's room he sees it with his big sister Tatenashi though he sees them for a short time, she affirms "Both of them seem to have quite the good relationship."). This ended up with the two sisters finally making up with each other at the end of Volume 7Infinite Stratos 2, episode 9. She later questioned her reasons for doing so before admitting to herself that she wanted to flirt with him, blushing as a result. Also, their relationship and feelings for each other are deeper in Volume 8 Chapter 2 and 3 (Infinite Stratos 2 OVA: World Purge-hen) when Tatenashi is shot in the back by an American soldier, she mutters his name before falling unconscious. In the research room, Ichika, who had his IS in open mode, heard his name in his mind and went to save Tatenashi (also, Ichika had no IS or other communication devices with him, the Academy's communications did not work and no one else told him he just heard his name “Ichika” and it occurred to me that Tatenashi or better said of felt that Tatenashi is in danger, it means that a special bond was formed between them). After Ichika saved Tatenashi from being kidnapped by the American special forces, she reveals her true name to him while they were in the Academy's infirmary, which has a special significance in the Sarashiki family, indicating that a certain level of affection has grown between them (at least from her side; also Ichika he was happy to know a little more about her). She also exhibited a jealous reaction towards Ichika after mentioning the lewd exploits of the fake Ichika and the other girls. This suggests that she does feel the same way the main harem does since she asked him to do similar things to her as well (even the manner in which she asked him to do it was also different from the ways she used to do it before; in a shy, nervous tone compare to her previous playful, straightforward one). She would have him call her by her real name when they're aloneLN Volume 9 Ch 4. In Volume 9, their respective positions in the relationship become reversed. Ichika is no longer uncomfortable about being close or intimate with her and even takes the initiative to see her, even without a good reason. While Tatenashi herself becomes shy about Ichika and is the one who is constantly confused about their relationship. This in turn causes them to behave more like a real couple, which more than a few people point out. She however was initially not entirely in favor of this development, noting the value in her duty and reminding herself that falling in love was the only thing she couldn't do, only to fail to deny it when questioned about it by Chifuyu. She changes her mind however after their 'evening' together, by realizing that when she is by his side, she isn't Tatenashi, head of the Sarashiki family, she is only Katana. She's even willing to consider marrying him and using her authority as the IS representative of Russia to smuggle Ichika to Russia should it be necessary. His feelings for her are on a much deeper level compared to the other girls. He purposefully made Tatenashi a lunch made of her favourite foods and subsequently insisted on feeding it to her. He is even perfectly calm and decisive about touching her body and complimenting her on it. He even complimented her on features that the other girls don't have LN Volume 9 Ch N. He can always recognize when she is facing difficulties or is trying to deflect him. He was very interested in talking about Russia after imagined on Tatenashi in a long fur and fur hat, also of asked her and insisted if would can to go with her one day in Russia only they two. And she was even able to pressure him into calling her his girlfriend in public. Houki Shinonono Tatenashi asked Houki to be her partner during a tournament at the IS Academy. Tatenashi starts to develop an interest in Houki due to the fact that they both have sisters they cannot understand (Tabane and Kanzashi). Houki seems to act more respectful to Tatenashi than others and doesn't fight back as she would with the girls in her class, something Houki questioned herself aboutLN Volume 7 Ch 3. Tatenashi is fond of teasing Houki about the size of her bust. However, Houki doesn't like it when Ichika gives Tatenashi better treatment because she is a senior and worried if the two were dating. Laura Bodewig Laura doesn't like Tatenashi, to a point where she even threatens her with a knife when Tatenashi goes to tickle her. Her reasons for disliking Tatenashi are due her preventing her from sneaking into Ichika's room (which Ichika admits he was more happy about) and Tatenashi's tickling habits. Utsuho Nohotoke Utsuho is Tatenashi's personal maid and a member of the student council. Honne Nohotoke Kaoruko Mayuzumi Tatenashi gets along with Kaoruko since the two are in the same year and have similar personalities. Tatenashi respects Kaoruko knowledge enough that she got help from her in finishing her IS. However, she didn't like when Kaoruko teased her about acting like a married couple with IchikaLN Volume 9 Ch 3. Staff Juuzou Kutsuwagi The Principal of IS Academy. As Tatenashi is the Student Council President, the two are basically the heads of the academy. As such, they have both a position business relationship as well as a friendly one. Juuzou was the one who orders Tatenashi to guard Ichika when they realize Phantom Task was targeting him. Chifuyu Orimura The Homeroom Teacher of Class One and Ichika's older sister. Like everyone else, Tatenashi respects Chifuyu and is aware of how strict she is. Chifuyu has shown to respect Tatenashi's combat abilities as well and would even entrust her with more difficult task compared to the other students, such as confronting the squad of American soldiers in volume 8LN Volume 8 Ch 3. However, Tatenashi couldn't hide her newfound feelings for Ichika from ChifuyuLN Volume 9 Ch N. 'Enemies' As the head of the Sarashiki family, Tatenashi has come into conflict with Phantom Task one than once. She can even recognize some of them on sight. Squall Meusel The leader of Phantom Task's Monochrome Avatar direct action. The two are enemies due to the fact that Squall is a squad leader in Phantom Task and the Sarashiki family has been trying to stop them. During Volume 6, Tatenashi found her watching the chaos M was causing from a safe distance away. While Tatenashi tried to get some answers out of her, Squall was able to easily repel Tatenashi's attacks using her Golden Dawn IS before escapingLN Volume 6 Ch 4. In Volume 9, Tatenashi learns onboard an American carrier that Squall was KIA 12 years ago, shocking her because Squall still looks so young. The two women end up fighting once again, with Squall gaining the upper hand and almost succeeding in destroying the American carrier (with Ichika and Iris on it), but was stopped by Kanzashi. Using the Haute Couture packages, Tatenashi was able to reverse the situation using Mysterious Lady's One-Off Ability. Unfortunately, Squall was able to escape once again, while proving Tatenashi's theory of her being a cyborgLN Volume 9 Ch 4. Autumn An agent of Phantom Task. During the IS Academy's anniversary, Autumn tried to steal Ichika's IS and almost succeed if Tatenashi hadn't intervene. Tatenashi's would then overwhelm Autumn while controlling the pace of the battle. Her calm and confidence personality continue to get under Autumn's skin until she was forced to retreat, leaving the Phantom Task agent humiliated by her defeat and failure. Others Rogna Kalinych Tatenashi's predecessor as the IS Representative Cadet of Russia. Tatenashi doesn't like dealing with Rogan due to the latter's feelings for her, having made it clear she doesn't swing that way nor has any intention of returning themLN Volume 11 Ch 2. References Category:Relationships